The invention relates to a concrete railroad tie, especially to a two-block railroad tie, with an elastic rail support for ballast and solid tracks, with guide plates with twisting-prevention devices disposed in the supporting region between the base of the rail and the lateral, raised shoulders of the railroad tie.
For all conventional, concrete railroad ties, whether monoblock railroad ties or two-block railroad ties for ballast and solid tracks, continuous, relatively deep depressions are produced in the concrete next to the raised shoulders of the railroad tie for accommodating a correspondingly protruding rib of the guide rails, which are constructed as angle guiding plates.
It is one of the disadvantages of this construction that, when producing the concrete railroad ties in the casting molds, inserts with high ribs must be introduced in order to form the depressions. These inserts can only be produced from very high plates, which must be milled out correspondingly deep. This means that the loss of the very expensive material of these inserts is very appreciable and that the processing costs are very high, because the depressions have different radii of curvature on the inside and outside.